Confrontations
by olive.eyes
Summary: Rachel Berry has something to tell Finn Hudson... but will it go to plan?


I ran the halls of Minkinley High School, searching for Finn. Puck had tried to stop me once he knew what I was doing, but I'd just pushed by him, and walked on. He was left behind, looking stunned and trying to explain to himself how I could actually budge him when he was standing his ground. "RACHEL!" A voice behind me screamed. I didn't turn so they yanked me back. I came face-to-face with Mercedes and Kurt. "Do, not do this, girl." Mercedes shook her head.

"You can't talk me outta it Mercedes." I replied, trying to turn around, but they wouldn't let me. "I know how I feel now, and I have to tell him.""He'll hurt you, Rachel! Even without meaning too, you know how he is." Mercedes begged. I shook my head. No. The decision was spun around on her heel and walked away. "Don't expect me to hang around to watch you fall." Her voice continued as she walked away.

"Rachel… please, don't." Kurt's face looked sad. Of course it did. She was about to confront the very guy that Kurt liked… or loved?"I can't change the way I feel." I said with no expression."RACHEL, PLEASE DON'T!" Kurt yelled. "I can't change the way I feel." I repeated, and I walked away.I passed Quinn, who was standing by my locker, probably wanting to yell at me. Man, I didn't realise how pregnant she was before! "Rachel, don't do it." She said quietly as I passed her. "Please, don't do it." "I have to, Quinn." Soon enough, I was passing Brittany and Santana. "Don't bother sleeping with him. I already tapped that." Santana yelled after me."Good luck!" Brittany called. "Wow, your brave." Matt and Mike chorused as I walked past. I never realised how nice and shy they were in Glee Club before."Good luck. I hope this makes you happy." Tina smiled as I walked past. Artie nodded from his wheelchair. "I hope it works out well, Rachel." He smiled, and I walked past, shooting them grateful smiles.

As I walked past the students, they stood with their mouths open in shock. I, Rachel Berry, was going to confront Finn. This was gonna hurt.

"Rachel. Please don't do this." A voice came from behind me. I closed my eyes and felt tears threatening my eyes. They were all ready to spill. I broke his heart… Jesse.

"You have no say in the matter, Jesse." I replied, and walked on. He caught my arm as I walked past."I love you. Please, don't do this." Jesse pleaded- no- begged with me.

"Jesse, just let me go." I told him, then I tugged out of his grip and came face to face with Finn."Rach, what is everyone saying you have to tell me?" He asked, worried.

"Finn, I'm just gonna come right out and say it, okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Ever since the first time you slushied me, I've really wanted to date you. The real reason I placed you in the Run Joey Run video was because I got to lie in your arms while I fake died. Puck was in it because he was desperate, and Jesse was my boyfriend, and he demanded it. And before there was all that stuff with Quinn, and the singing and finding your inner rockstar. Truth is, I think I'm falling in love with you." I smiled weakly at him. His mouth was open, and he was staring directly at me. I could imagine his next words in my head. They involved heavy laughter."Are you shitting me?" Finn asked. I felt the tears build up and turned to walk away. He pulled me back. Suddenly, I felt warm lips on mine. "Because that's the exact way I felt." He murmured in my ear, and he pulled back to kiss me again._Screw you Mercedes._

_Screw you Kurt._

_Screw you you Puck._

_Screw you Quinn._

_Screw you Jesse._

But then a different list came into my head.

_Thank you Brittany._

_Thank you Artie._

_Thank you Tina._

_Thank you Matt._

_Thank you Mike._

Then, finally, I made a last list.

_Jesse: I'm sorry for hurting you in the 'Run Joey Run' video._

_Kurt: I'm sorry for taking Finn._

_Puck: Sorry I used you._

_Quinn: Sorry for telling Finn he wasn't the father._

_Tina: Sorry I overreacted with the West Side Story : Just : Sorry I never : Sorry you're a bitch._

_Brittany: Sorry I thought you were stupid._

_Matt: Sorry for ignoring you._

_Mike: Sorry for ignoring you._

I think, that I, Rachel Berry, had learnt a lesson.

Then I remembered what Santana had said to me on the way here. I turned to Finn and slapped him, hard. "And that's for sleeping with Santana."Finn nodded. "Yeah, I deserved that slap."

"You also deserve this." I smiled, pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
